


Aren't you flattering?

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BAMF Bentina Beakley, BAMF M'ma Crackshell-Cabrera, Crack Relationships, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I mean Beakley is always a badass but you know i need to adress it, Latin woman tries to flirt with strong and amused ex-spy, Old Woman Being Badass, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, weirdly she succeeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Bentina Beakley didn’t consider herself a judge-by-the-cover type of person. She was an ex-spy, she was trained to observe the hidden depths of a person, she thought things through and she analyzed the situation. She shouldn't be surprised, and if she was she wouldn't show it. Guess Mrs. Cabrera was an exception. A really good one.sapphic september 2018:1. (first meeting (gone right or gone wrong)or “you’re an idiot, why do i love you?”)





	Aren't you flattering?

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe I completely forgot about sapphic september? i got this out of my ass in the panic and wrote about one of my fav crack ships of the serie, two birds, one stone, am i right? (and i hinted at my other fav ship while i was at it cuz im like that lol).
> 
> i mean, these two incredible women meeting in the serie would be perfect, but im impatient, so here, have this fic.
> 
> hope u enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> [AIHIGURASHI DID FANART FOR THIS FANFIC!!!!! GO CHECK IT OUT ITS SO BEAUTIFUL OMG????](https://ai-higurashi.tumblr.com/post/178188693235/seriously-you-really-need-to-check-them-out-they)

Bentina Beakley didn’t consider herself a judge-by-the-cover type of person. She was an ex-spy, she was trained to observe the hidden depths of a person, she thought things through and she analyzed the situation.

But, incredibly, that didn’t stop her for being greatly surprised when a woman shorter than her stopped a thief that was about to take her purse, acting before she could even blink and started to recite his rights, firmly and without hesitation, her grasp on his arms was strong without being strictly forceful, not even a hair out of place. The police badge hanging from her neck giving away her job.

The police officer was nowhere near as big in muscles nor as tall as Beakley, she looked like a well-trained woman however. Her movements were fluid, apprehending the idiotic thief in a matter of seconds (who in their right would think of robbing Beakley anyways? For fuck’s sake). Leaving Beakley with her eyes wide, breaking her always cold-resolution (and the criminal was obviously terrified of her, bonus there). A great achievement, considering it was Beakley.

“I could have handle the situation”. She stated firmly, not in an arrogant way, more like in-a-matter-of-fact way. The woman in front of her didn’t seem to take it in the wrong way, smiling confidently at her, a hand securing the criminal against her police car. The thief continued to tremble like a puppy.

The police woman eyed her up and down. But she didn’t seem to be judging her, more like addressing something. There was a definite interest in her eyes. “I’m pretty sure of it, ma’am. But this is my job, who would I be if I didn’t do it?” And then she actually winked at her. Winked. Beakley didn’t know what to think about it. But she definitely smiled, she knew when to admire someone who had the resolution to be nothing than the best at their work.

“I respect that. Thanks then, Officer…”.

“Cabrera, ma’am. But Mrs. Cabrera is okay”.

“Mrs. Beakley”.

Mrs. Cabrera nodded, and told her to wait for a moment. She grabbed the criminal even harder and tossed him in the back of her car. The guy looked too relieved to be away from the woman. Mrs. Cabrera came back to her side, with a notepad and a pen, ready to take her statement. Beakley gave it to her with her simple but direct words, if Mrs. Cabrera seemed suspicious of Beakley for sounding like an actual officer giving an official report, she didn’t showed it. When she finished and put away her notepad, she looked at Beakley. But before she could open her mouth, Beakley heard a soft click of a door and pushed her purse against the policewoman.

“Would you hold my purse, dear?”

Mrs. Cabrera took it, confused. “Um, yeah, but why…?”

In an instant, Beakly ran to get the thief that was running away from the car and held him like he weighted nothing. Like he was just a duckling’s feather. To say Mrs. Cabrera was impressed would be a euphemism.

“Could you open the door, Mrs. Cabrera, I think you almost lost this.”

Mrs. Cabrera blinked, surprised out of her mind, but got out of it rapidly, opening the door so Beakley could put him in again. She looked at Beakley once more, a complete new fire in her eyes.

“Maybe I could give you a lift, Mrs. Beakley?”.

“That would be greatly appreciated, yes. Thank you so much”.

Both women smiled. The guy in the back of the police car almost cried.

Impressively for her, or maybe because Beakley didn’t go out too much or didn’t have time to have more adult-to-adult relationships aside from the ones in her home, she found the conversation with Mrs. Cabrera’s pleasant and interesting while they were on their way to the police station. The woman was a mother and a fighter and she could relate to that greatly. A bonus too, was that Mrs. Cabrera was also charismatic and charming, confidence pouring out of her like a waterfall. That was different, she liked it. A lot. So much that she wanted to talk with her a little more.

Mrs. Cabrera seemed to think the same thing, because when she came back from turning in the thief and got into the car again, she asked:

“I finished my shift, right now. Mrs. Beakly, right? Do you like coffee shops?”

Mrs. Beakley smiled, pleased. “Not too much. Nothing is better than homemade food. What about a homemade cup of tea, Mrs. Cabrera?”

Mrs. Cabrera smiled even harder, her eyes shining. “I completely agree. But make it a homemade cup of coffee and then you have yourself a deal, Mrs. Beakley”.

.

“Wow, I feel like I’m in a dream, encountering Scrooge McDuck’s housekeeper on the street and entering his house, I mean, his mansion to have a cup of coffee. Maybe I fell sleep on the couch while waiting for my son, after all”.

Beakley smiled sympathetically, she understood the feeling even if she didn’t shared it. She led Mrs. Cabrera around the mansion until they got to the kitchen. Beakley’s territory.

Beakley started to work, rapidly and efficiently. Mrs. Cabrera seated herself in one stool close to the counter in which Beakley was working.

“With milk or without it, Mrs. Cabrera?”.

“I-”.

“Hi, granny. I was- uh”.

Both adults looked at the girl, surprised by the interruption. Webby stopped on her tracks, aware of another adult presence in the kitchen that was known to her. Webby was a shy child even with her excited demeanor, especially in front of adults she didn’t knew at all. Mrs. Cabrera seemed to catch it and she threw her a lifeline. Beakley couldn’t be more grateful.

“This your granddaughter, Mrs. Beakly?”

Webby smiled at her but hesitated for a moment, looking up at her granny. Beakley caressed her feathers reassuringly and nodded. Webby then smiled full force, excited to meet a new person.

“Hi! I’m Webby!” Beakley smiled at her proudly. Mrs. Cabrera beamed at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Oh!” she coos, “¡Pero si es preciosa! No wonder she is your granddaughter, precious eyes just like yours”. She looked at Beakley in that moment, like trying to get something across. But quickly returned her gaze to Webby, too fast for Beakley to catch the subtle message. “Mrs. Gloria Cabrera, bonita, it’s a pleasure”.

Webby beamed. Beakley just raised a brow at the comment, amused. Well, wasn’t Mrs. Cabrera flattering, huh?

“Oh! Are you Latina? Fenton is too! He’s pretty cool! He knows a lot of scientific stuff!”

Mrs. Cabrera seemed ridiculous pleased and proud with that statement, so much than an amused, hidden laugh escaped Beakley. Unfortunately, nobody really noticed. “OH! Fenton? Oh, preciosa, he’s my son! He comes here often? I knew that kid could make it”.

Beakley didn’t knew how to feel about that last line. Gratefully, Webby didn’t share that hesitation.

“Oh, yes, I know him! He comes here sometimes to talk with Uncle Scrooge. But he comes more often to visit Mr. Donald on his houseboat, they like to talk a lot. They spend a really long time there.”

“Mmm, they do, cariñito?”

Webby nodded, excited, and Mrs. Beakley quickly realized the type of look Mrs. Cabrera was wearing.

I-am-going-to-give-a-motherly-but-embarasing-talk-to-my-child-cuz-I-am-suspicious-of-his-romantic-intentions-with-other-people type of look.

This was really amusing.

“Why don’t you go play with the boys, Webby? I bet they’re bored without you”.

“Ok. See you later, granny. Bye, Mrs. Cabrera”.

“Mrs. Gloria’s okay, mamita.”

Webby beamed. “Bye, Mrs. Gloria!”

Mrs. Cabrera giggled. “Bye-bye!” When Webby retired, Mrs. Cabrera smiled longingly. “Ay, Dios. She just reminds me of my pollito. It feels like yesterday when he was just a little duckling, running around with his friends”.

Beakley smiled, nostalgic. “She is a lot like her mother and father were.” Mrs. Cabrera gave her a sympathetic look, not pity, just an understanding mother look. “Well, Mrs. Cabrera, with milk or without it?”

Mrs. Cabrera giggled. “Surprise me, and while you’re at it. I know you are observant, Mrs. Beakley. Tell me about this Mr. Donald that my son seems to be so fascinated with”.

Beakley smiled, complicinly. “I would love to supply”.

.

“Gloria.” Mrs. Cabrera said out of nowhere, while Beakley accompanied her to her car.

In the little time she had shared with her, Beakley got to the conclusion that Mrs. Cabrera was an incredible woman. An immigrant, single mother that took her child out of the grasp of her abusive husband who didn’t want the duckling. A loving mother, proud of her pollito, that wanted grandchildren but that would be content if her son didn’t have them. A confident woman, that was sure of herself and didn’t care in talking her mind, direct and charming in an interesting way. And more incredible, she was capable of taking Beakly, a strong, efficient and trained spy, out of guard.

“Huh?” Mrs. Cabrera –Gloria just smiled, took her hand in hers and kissed it, Beakley just gaped at the action, an unwilling blush growing in her cheeks.

“You can call me Gloria, Mrs. Beakley. Mrs. Cabrera’s too formal for me. I don’t do formal for too long. It isn’t in my veins.”

“Then, Bentina is equally okay, Gloria.”

“Oh, yeah? Then, Bentina”. She said, almost smoothly, crossing her arms in a maybe-I-am-trying-to-be-too-cool fashion. “Would you like to meet up for coffee again, I mean, tea, I mean coffee-tea, umm. Damn, maybe my pollito was right and I’m too old for this. Coño ‘e la madre”. Her swearing turned into incoherent mumbling, her cheeks turned red under her brown feather and Beakley was swept off of her feet.

This nervous, beautiful woman that was struggling in asking her out was the same woman that incapacitated a guy three times her size within seconds and without fear or hesitation.

What a charming and interesting duck.

She seemed to grow increasingly distressed, Beakley spared her more of the embarrassment. “I would love to, Saturday at 3? I would be waiting”. She seemed to light up at that, the embarrassment seemed to jump out the window and the confident smile returned.

 “It’s a date”. Gloria winked at her and walked off, confidence in her posture and grace in her hips.

Beakley just stood there, quietly amused by the situation. A smile made his way into her lips without her consent.

Well, wasn’t Gloria flattering, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> i love Fenton. I LOVE LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA. i love Mamá Cabrera. i love representation. i just MHHHH. okay? And i love that the Italian version of the old ducktales gave her a name: Gloria. Perfect Name (that's my abuelita name too so of course it's just perfect i hope they give her this name in the new one lol). I love latin pet names, we latinos are ridiculous with petnames, like idk maybe if it is only venezuelan women but damn if we don't go around calling everybody mija or mamita or any endearing pet name we can find. hell we make pet names out of thin air wtf calling u out fam
> 
> anyways I love beautiful, old, badass, strong women that crush on each other. I NEEDED THIS. thanks for coming to my tedtalk. expect more of mi bitches
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
